Dantanius's Mass Effect Timeline
This article denotes Dantanius's Mass Effect Timeline by the order of created fan-fictions that affect the others. This timeline also has the canon years from the mass effect universe. (Will include Creations, Ships, Locations, Factions, Etc. Though not "all" chracters are involved with the timeline and the completion events after Mass Effect 3 will be present in it) Council Era (CE) 1900 CE Dr. Carol leaves Perseus Veil to start his private researching on Gei Hinnom. He takes his creators classified logs with him. 1945 CE Procedure is created. Programmed by geth to reason with organics. 2100 CE Rakarna is born. 2118 CE Rakarna is recruited into C-Sec academy. Elin is created. 2124 CE Kani Polaris is born. Zel'Aron nar Idenna is born. 2144 CE Kani graduates from Noter Dame and gets admitted into science studies. Becomes Earth's most known scientist. Hunnigan James is born. Unit 509 is created. 2145 CE Vayla Demrega and Nisa Demrega are born as twins Zel'Aron embarks on pilgrimage. 2148 CE: Humanity Discovers Mass Effect Physics Humanity discovers a small cache of highly advanced prothean technology hidden deep beaneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building remnants of this long extinct race, humans quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning detailed exploration of the Sol system. 2149 CE Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, humans discover Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, incased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible. The Systems Alliance charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations on Earth. The Alliance soon becomes the military exploratary spearhead of humanity. Kani Polaris falls in love with Len Vicker. A friend helping to investigate the retrieved data cache. Rami Polaris is born Ivanov Kiril is born. 2150 CE Kallen V'lera is born. Jule Kanrus is born. 2153 CE Delen Keara is born. 2155 CE Zel gains the ability to live outside his suit. Continues to wear it. Council Era - Advent of Humanity (2157 - 2183 CE) 2157 CE: The First Contact War Humanity makes a violent first contact with another spacefaring race: the turians. The turians observe human explorers attempting to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden by galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and attack. Over the next three months, a brief but tense conflict known by humans as the First Contact War. and by turians as the Relay 314 Incident ensues. Len Vicker commits suicide. Kani places all research into AI bin. During transaction, Kani dies and the AI awakens to be the real her. Runs away from Shanxi and hides in servers across the galaxy. 2159 CE Tensions between the turians and humanity are high and are slowly dropping. Rakarna, C-Sec sargent, marries Lisa Baron. A human waitress. 2160 CE Vecil Pearce is born. 2163 CE Sero'Zoyu is born. Vayla's medical science record is seen by a high advanced doctor on the Citadel, the doctor offers a job for her as assistant medical helper. Her father protests that she is to stay in Russia and marry Ivanov Kiril. Her mother encourages her daughter, she go and have her dream job. Vayla accepts the request and starts a new life on the Citadel. 2164 CE Vayla Demrega meets Zel'Aron nar Idenna. She offers him a job at the clinic. During their time as co-workers, they form a friendship which is later a relationship. They both have a affair in her apartment. 5 months later, they secretly marry. 2165 CE Dail Demrega is born. Vayla observes her son's development growth. She has discovered that he can eat human food. However, he does not like it's taste. The SSV Stuttgart is constructed. Vecil's parents are killed by rival drell. He kills them and lives in the slums of the Citadel. 2168 CE Rami Polaris enlists into the Systems Alliance. Gets granted request to serve aboard SSV Delicate. Rami meets Hunnigan James aboard Delicate. 3 months later, Rami invites Hunnigan to her room where they conceive their child, Sal Polaris. Hunnigan and Rami leave the alliance to start a family. Rami buys a home on the Citadel. Hunnigan is promoted to Staff Commander before his leave. Kallen marrys a drell assasin that dies from Keplers Syndrome. Before his death, he left a son for Kallen. Tests reveal that the boy did not inherit keplers syndrome when he was born. Perin'Tagon is born Jeen'Razaar is born Vecil is found by his family relatives. They take him in and train to be like an assassin. 2169 CE Rami leaves for earth to visit relatives. On her way to a transport heading for earth, she goes into labor. Is helped by a turian C-Sec officer which leads Rami to the nearest hospital. Without her knowing, Hunnigan is called for one last mission. Gets introduced to the Illusive Man. Hunnigan leaves his family and fakes his death. Making the alliance retrieve a fake corpse that is identical to him. Before being informed of her husbands death, Rami gives birth to Sal Polaris. She is informed of husbands death after the birth of her son. Rami is grieved by the news. For 2 months, she struggles to raise her son alone. Rami goes to child services for a long-term care provider. Sal is cared for and raised by Yrinana T'Nola Anoska'Jakkan is born Mathius Ruiyo is born. Cerberus attempts to kidnap Sal Polaris as a baby. Hunnigan Polaris oversee's the kidnapping. Attempts fail when they run into Matron. Her powerful biotic abilities make cerberus agents withdraw and are soon captured by C-Sec. 2172 CE Dail's homeship is attacked by batarian slavers that intercept his home frieghter while it is traveling inside alliance space. Dail is evacuated via escape pod. Vayla Demrega stays behind to ensure her son's safety. Zel Demrega is killed while defending his family. Vayla is captured and held for ransom by slavers. Vayla is rescued by alliance soldiers that speak a different language. Nel'Redias see's Dail's ship explosion miles away from his ship. Nel investigates, only to find an escape pod that contained the frightened Dail Demrega. Nel returns to the migrant fleet along with Dail. Dail is accepted by the crew of the Cenus. Nel requests to raise Dail. His request is granted. Nel's ship status is kept to Cenus instead of finding a ship to join. While returning to the Citadel, Vayla is housed by her asari friend. Retrieves clinic job and meets Rakarna, a C-Sec captain. 2177 CE Vayla shows signs of love to Rakarna. She convinces him into her room where they become lovers. The secret is kept between them. Rakarna purposes to Vayla but refuses. He is saddened by her refusal. Vayla instead, inspires happiness to him. 2178 CE Gal Kinerai is born. Gal's parents are killed by debt collectors. Gal is found by Shessiba Kinerai along with Cobert Dante and taken in as Shessiba's step-son. 2179 CE Sal Polaris is accidently exposed to element zero after a ship carrying eezo, crashes due to engine failures. Is immediatly taken to Huerta Memorial Hospital. Matron watches him 24/7 to observe if he posesses biotic powers. She is hoping he will not. Days after the incident, Sal has serious side effects. Paleness, fatigue, and low blood pressure. Rami is notified about the incident. Matron tells her that he will gain biotic powers. However, she is displeased about that. 2180 CE Sal meets real mother and is inspired to become like her. Matron hires combat trainers to make a training simulation room for him to harness his hand to hand abilities. Sero'Zoyu embarks on pilgrimage. Completes it in less than 3 weeks. Her father glady excepts her into the Migrant Fleet Marines. Halin Ge'Xuna kills his father and runs blue sun merc group. Lyrin Kanrus is born. 2181 CE General Idon'Zoyu falls ill. He tells his daughter his last words to her. Idon asks his daughter to turn off the machines. Sero does so and Idon dies seconds later. 2183 CE Dail'Redias embarks on pilgrimage. Finds old homeship on the surface of a deserted planet. Comes in contact with Binder. Self-created AI tells the location of his mother and the status of his father. Dail safely retrieves Binder and heads for abandoned ship hanger. He finds pilgrimage gift but seeks to find his mother. On his way to the Citadel, he tracks a distress signal on unexplored planet. Investigates only to be wounded by an unknown force. Wakes up in ships medical bay to be fully recovered but without breathing mask. Afera Kelia greets him as she was making a anti-bionic. She tells Dail of her medical discovery. Meets in quarters only to be kissed. Dail is unaffected by the sickness that would have happened. Afera develops temporary love relationship with Dail aboard the ship for the next 2 days. Afera leaves Dail when arriving at the Citadel. Surprisingly is granted clearence to the human sector without being confronted by C-Sec. Reunites with mother. Is troubled with the thought of staying or going back. Vayla cries in joy of her son's survival. Battle of the Citadel Sal Polaris rescues Vayla Demrega, his friend, Mathius Ruiyo, Mathius's father, Dail'Redias to escape the Citadel. Finds other friends dead. Sal stays behind so his friends escape. Finds wandering quarian, Kweena'Ratara hiding in a crate. Sal escorts Kweena to safety. She is shot in stomach area and bleeds out 30 minutes later. Sal is emotionally impacted by her death and goes on a raging rampage to kill all geth that stand in his way. While on his way to retrieve Kweena's body, he is stopped by rogue AI that was resurrecting the dead geth and is found out to be Kani Polaris. The mother of Rami. Kani finds new home inside her grandson's omni-tool. Sal keeps it a secret that he has an AI in his omni implant. Sal returns to the deceased Kweena'Ratara. He closes her eyes in sympathy. Promises to inform her family of her death. He brings her body to the Migrant Fleet to inform her family that she has died. After that, Sal is happy to live with his mother again. Matron heads back to Thessia. Sal is congratulated for his bravery during the Battle of the Citadel. He feels little happiness toward the award given. A day later, he is approached by an asari that purposes a job for him. Meeting with Rakarna, the asari greets herself to Sal. Mira T'Gosa along with Sal and Rakarna, create the Citadel Security Special Forces. The organization is shown to the Citadel Council. They approve with it's creation and start developing. The dicision of recruiting quarians is introduced by Sal Polaris. The case is named Polaris vs. C-Sec board, the decision is approaved after a three month debate. Quarians are able to be recruited into the CSSF and promised to be given a suitable pilgrimage gift at the deadline of their services. Delen Keara designs M14/486 powered armor. Armor is taken by Citadel officials and given to Sal Polaris. He is stated to be the new breed of soldier. Delen designs other armors for recommended soldiers and operatives. Binder departs from Dail's omni-tool. Finds "New Haven" in the SSV Stuttgart's ship core as ship AI. Halin leaves Blue Suns and returns to Illium to restart his composing life. 2184 CE Mass Effect: Destination begins. Sal Polaris feels that his actions are not taken seriously to bring order tot the galaxy. He falls into a minor emotional breakdown. Aboard the Stuttgart, his mother tells of a new family member. Sal ignores and goes to sleep. When he travels to Omega, he meets Aria T'Loak for the first time. Aria feels a little more paranoid about his presence but is impressed of his skill in combat. Jule Kanrus is granted new captain of the SSV Stuttgart. Technician's discover AI in central core. Kanrus finds who it is but AI begs for purpose in reality. Jule gives AI, Binder, a place in the central ship core. Binder becomes good use to crew aboard the SSV Stuttgart. Vayla meets Vecil Pearce. They have a 3 month friendship which becomes a relationship. Sal attends his family wedding. He meets his biological father and he apologizes for his past actions. Rami and Stark are officially married. A month after the wedding, Mira T'Gosa tells Sal of her loving behavior toward him. First the first time in Mira's life, she shares her consciousness with his. Admits she has been in love with him since they founded the CSSF. 2185 CE Sal heads to Eastern Russia with Vayla Demrega. A day later, Sal's birthday is celebrated by Vayla's family. Sune T'Gosa is born. After the Collector Crisis. Sal is tasked for one mission during his vacation. He goes to a colony out of contact and meets Procedure. They engage in a long conversation. However, after their talk, Procedure is apparently killed. Sal completes his mission but is forced to leave Procedues body behind. Unknown to him, he is still alive. Nephamus regains post-prothean senses. Is rewritten more further but still has prothean senses. Boundless begins. Escapes Collector base and enters the Milky Way. Evades Cerberus and Mercs to avoid capture. He meets Rio, a human prisoner of the mercs he killed. Gei Hinnom colonists discover Dr. Carol's research compound. They are stopped at the perimeter range from getting in. Unit 509 is seen on the roof of a shed inside it's perimeter and it's presence causes panic planetwide. Carol's compound is attacked by mercs hired by the inhabitants of Gei Hinnom to kill the geth inside. They break through the base shields. Mercs destroy his research but overlook the backups. Carol kills mercs one by one leaving the leader alone. The merc leader nearly kills Elin but is killed by Carol when he drags him into a saw machine. Elin is saddened by Unit 509's death but Carol promises he will re-built. Fire breaks out of the Galyana. Perin'Tagon's parents are killed. Dail'Redias takes him under his wing. 2186 CE Fei'Rarla, a young quarian pilgrim, crashes on Gei Hinnom and is brought in by the inhabitants of the base. She is fascinated by the geth's reasoning ability and decides to stay. Dr. Carol's and his assistants are captured. Escapes and recruits Dr. Jen. Captures colony and makes peace agreement with liberated humans. Colonel Dail'Redias and Sero'Zoyu marry. Sero is pregnant after testing herself when experiencing side effects when she and Dail linked their suit environments. Dail announces to the Fleet Marines that his successor will take over the home reconstruction in the Terminus Systems. Dail tells Sero that he will still be in the marines but will be staying with the fleet. Meanwhile, Vayla Demrega is informed of her son becoming a father. She is overjoyed. On the Citadel, Sal Polaris leaves CSSF for a month to join the Russian Federal Union Trooper Unit. Mass Effect 3 begins. Juvonski and Rachellica Demrega are killed during the reaper occupation of Earth. And Nisa Demrega is gravely injured. Sal is in Russia enjoying his time. When suddenly, a village house is destroyed instantly. Sal ready's himself for the fight for his life. Vayla escorts orphange children to an underground cave system beneath her village. But are soon killed. Weeks later, Sal fights the reaper manipulator, Eternal. CSSF agents, Mira T'Gosa, Rube, Wade Valen, Mark Petcher, come to Earth to aid in it's desperate time of need. Hal is said by Mira, that he went to Kahje to help his family and home. Kurlo, a 7 year old russian boy, dies from a reaper laser. Sal is emotionally impacted by his death. For the next few weeks, Sal and Phantom squad are commensing hit and run attacks. During the occupation, he meets Eternal. The SSV Stuttgart aids him in his final fight. After a brief fight, Eternal lands as a last ditch attempt to indoctorinate Sal. As he boards, the attempts prove unsuccessfull. Sal fights his way to Eternals core and begins destroying his inner core. Before anymore damage is done, Eternal goes to Earth's orbit and explodes there. Sal begins to crash into the atmosphere. To soften the fall, he uses a piece of ship debris. However, the debris cracks and continues to fall Commander Shepard controls the Reapers at the cost of his own life to save the galaxy. Genophage is cured. David Anderson is confirmed dead along with the Illusive Man. Quarians make peace with the Geth. On Earth, Sal Polaris is found unconscious in deep forest miles away from the village he lived in. Is found by Vayla Demrega as she investigates the mysterious crash in the deep forest. Meanwhile, aid gathered by Commander Shepard, begin their long journey home. Sal's vitals begin to drop. Is placed into "Tank 001" for storage. Artificial Intelligence is installed to keep his mind in a virtual reality. 2187 CE Krila'Redias nar Rannoch is born. The Rannoch Defense Force is founded by the quarian admirals. Rachni begin re-building mass relay network from retrieved debris. Only important relays are built first. Surprisingly, they quickly re-build them and canculations confirm that relay network will be fully finished in 2-3 years. As they finish re-building relays, system to system, they encounter traveling ships and work together to help with construction. 2189 CE 56% of the quarian population on Rannoch no longer have a need for their suits. 2190 CE Vayla Demrega goes into emotional breakdown. Falling into depression. She punches Rakarna and leaves him. Is also depressed that the truth of her quarian son is hidden in darkness from her parents. Regrets that she should have told them earlier. Vecil Pearce comes to Vayla and helps with her coping. Their past relationship becomes their new relationship. Sal Polaris is awakened after 4 years in storage. After discovering New Talos was'nt real, he is told that he would be a brother. Aker Polaris is born, Rami's second son. Sal is overwhelmed by the massive changes and it is the last time he see's his family. Moves away from family and meets friends. Rachni along with other scientific help, announce the end of the relay building. Are given a Council seat for their efforts. The Citadel Security Special Forces disbands permantely. Phantom squad seperates. Rube travels back to his "isolated paradise" and wants to ensure his detainment is permanent. After seperating from his family, Sal meets Jralo Louis, a pirate smuggler. She offers him a simple smuggling job. He completes without raising suspicion. Sal is accepted into Jralo pirate group as a retriever only. 2191 CE Krila'Redias nar Rannoch begins to walk for the first time. 2192 CE Sal Polaris is granted a stay on the quarian homeworld, a year later. He is congratulated by the admirals upon his arrival and his duty for the quarian people. During the 2nd day of his time on Rannoch, he meets Anoska'Jakkan. A former quarian marine. Anoska apologizes for the interrupt. She then asks him on a tour of the planet. During that tour, they formed a friendship which would then be a relationship months later. Anoska's neighbor grows suspicious of Polaris. During his 6th day, Anoska teaches him the basics of engineering. During his intergration into quarian society, they give him a quarian name to officialy make him a member of their society. 2195 CE Anoska finds Sal into his room. He states, "You may look more cuter without that mask". She looks away and laughs. Anoska grows really shy toward him. When sitting on the edge of his room bed, Anoska explains her feelings to Sal. He slowly removes her breathing mask. Anoska hands over the wine bottle she brought. The bottle contains white and red wine inside but is separated. The glass has 2 different lids. Sal and Anoska touch their heads together and watch the moon. They marry a month later. During there wedding, Sal finds out that his family is not present. Only Gal Kinerai, Dail'Redias, Sero'Redias, Krila'Redias are the only ones he knows that have come to his wedding. Kani and Procedure start the process to merge her into the geth consensus. 2197 CE Dail visits his mother to help her emotional problems. To make her feel better, he informs her that Nisa has fully recovered. See's her with Vecil Pearce 2199 CE Anoska talks to her husband about having a child. She looks to Artificial insemination. They find a person willing to donate. Their future child is conceived days later. Vayla travels to Palaven so she may apologize to Rakarna. He is surprised to see her. She has beaten her drinking addictions and starts getting her life on track, again. Rakarna dies of old age but gives Vayla his sincerity before he passes away, peacefully. Kaalo'Kinnat is born. 2200 CE Ifan'Kazah is born. 2203 CE Vayla Demrega meets Ivanov Kiril while she is visiting her home. Vayla apologizes for refusing his purposal. Rami Polaris travels to Rannoch with Aker Polaris to see her older son. Former asari commando, Alez T'Rir, meets Gal Kinerai. Relationship develops. 2205 CE Krila'Redias earns her adult name. 2219 CE Ifan gets accepted into the Rannoch Defense Force. Ifan'Kazah tells Procedure he has a begin role in the Kazah household. Carves name on his chest. Procedure feels the emotions to feel he is needed. Ifan tells him his name is now "Kel'Kazah. Brother of Ifan'Kazah. Category:Dantanius Category:Events